1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for analyzing, filtering and demodulating analog waveforms.
The invention has particular application to the analysis of complex waveforms and especially in cases where a waveform of interest carries unwanted distortion components. The invention provides a means for removing any unwanted distortion so that the desired waveform may be recovered, i.e., certain waveform components can be filtered out.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention's embodiments exploit a method of waveform generation which creates a sequence of output values, each comprising the calculated result of a generator equation. This method and apparatus therefor are described in detail in my co-pending European Patent Application EP-A-509,713.
Certain generator equations, an example of which could be the inverse of a trigonometric function, e.g., arc.cos(Sin P), are referred to in the aforesaid co-pending Application as "Portmanteau functions". Herein, a Portmanteau Function can be any generator equation.